1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to flameless candles. More particularly, this invention relates to a flameless candle which incorporates an insect repellant diffuser and an ambient light sensor.
2. State of the Art
The Egyptians were using wicked candles in 3,000 B.C., but the ancient Romans are generally credited with developing the wicked candle before that time by dipping rolled papyrus repeatedly in melted tallow or beeswax. The resulting candles were used to light their homes, to aid travelers at night, and in religious ceremonies.
Women in colonial America discovered that boiling the berries of bayberry bushes produced a sweet-smelling wax that burned cleanly. However, extracting the wax from the bayberries was extremely tedious. As a result, the popularity of bayberry candles soon diminished.
During the latter twentieth century, interest in candles increased, particularly in scented candles which are used to mask an unpleasant odor in a room or to create a mood.
Candles, however, can be dangerous. This is particularly so when candles are used around children or in a breezy environment where candles can become a serious fire hazard. Candles also have the disadvantage of often creating a mess of the melted wax which can stick to furniture, placemats, etc. and is difficult to remove. In addition, most candles do not last very long and may appear ugly after burning for some time.
With the dangers and disadvantages of candles in mind, electrically powered flameless candles were developed soon after the invention of the electric light bulb. With the development of the light emitting diode (LED), compact, low-powered, realistic flameless candles became available.
The typical flameless candle available today uses one or more LEDs powered by AA cells. A circuit is included which causes the LED(s) to flicker giving the appearance of a real flame. These candles are lacking, however, in that they do not completely simulate a real candle. Also, while the dangers associated with real candles provide an incentive to extinguish candles before leaving them unattended, this is not so with flameless candles. The safety of flameless candles provides no important incentive to turn them off before falling asleep, for example. When that happens, the flameless candle will “burn” throughout the night and following day. This will rapidly consume AA cells and lead to unnecessary expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,665 discloses a flameless candle with an air intake chamber and an air outflow chamber. A liquid fragrance container is provided with a wick in fluid communication with the liquid fragrance. A fan is located adjacent the wick. The fan draws air into the air intake chamber, past the fragrance wick and out the outflow chamber. This can give a simulation of a scented candle. However, if the candle tips over, the liquid can spill.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2003/0007887 discloses an aromatic substance heating device which in one embodiment includes a light source which simulates the appearance of a burning candle. This device also has the disadvantage that the heated aromatic substance is a liquid which, if the device tips over, can spill and cause a mess. In at least one embodiment, the aromatic substance is a solid that liquefies when heated, like wax, and when it spills it will solidify like wax causing a wax-like mess which is difficult to clean up. Furthermore, electrical devices which generate heat generally consume a lot of energy. Thus, it is likely that the batteries will not last long.
Finally, there is one disadvantage shared by both real candles and state of the art flameless candles. When many candles are spread throughout the house to celebrate a holiday, for example in windows during winter holidays, one must remember to light them at dusk and extinguish or turn them off before dawn.